mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nitecrew/Archive September 2010
Previous talk page archived to User_talk:Nitecrew/Archive February 2010 17:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Congrats CONGRATS on becoming rank 7!!!! It will take time but feel free to buy from the official store! (Note: We may not have enough animals for a little while because of the fact that we have an order and mackmoron is buying animal parts). :Thanks. It was so much easier than earning rank 6. Especially since I had earned most of the bricks while waiting for the gypsum. 17:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I might be able to help you out here, since I'm struggling through this Rank too :P 19:51, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I can help both of you, actually, since I have done everything on MLN that there is to do now, I may as well help others. Ajraddatz Talk 19:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::That would be great! FB100Z, I have given you a few clicks on each of your Pet Modules. I need more Orange bricks and then I will put some different Pet Modules up so we can trade Pets. 02:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have never successfully gotten LDD running, so perhaps you could supply me with some Elemental Fire? 02:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Heh, just send me lists of things that you need on my talk page. I will hopefully be able to get them for you within the day. Ajraddatz Talk 03:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) don't hog the fame! rollbacks too My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Administrators We have the page for Admins but I was wondering if we could have pages for rollbacks, patrollers, bots and wiki staff? It would be just like the admin ones but tells users about i.e. bots-- 00:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I am not sure all of those roles require a full page. Even the Admin page includes the bureaucrats. I wonder if a new page that includes all of these roles should be created instead of a bunch of individual pages? 00:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::true-- 00:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Request In continuation of the top heading, I just gave you quite a few clicks on your Pet Wolf and Elemental Earth Modules. I would be grateful if you could do the same to one (but not all three) of my own Pet Modules, so we may trade the resulting Items. 04:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Your Pet Hawk should be about ready to harvest. I have been clicking on him the last couple of days and will do another round of clicks now. 05:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. I will now do the same to your Pet Wolf. ::As for Elemental Items, I can grow the Wind and Water, and I'll leave the Earth and Fire up to you. ::Thus, for both of use to get Hawks, I will need two Fires and ten Earths to create them, in addition to the Items I have in my inventory. 01:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the Items; I'll have to wait a few days before I can send you your Hawk. 00:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Delet AlienMothershipLDD.png I dont need it on here becuase i drag-n-droped the pic onto my page. 14:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Archive Archive my talk please ( i can't do it!) [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 08:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Done 16:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :good nominee!-- 16:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) MLNNav can you add loops into the MLNnav please-- 16:50, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Done, along with the stickers. 16:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::oh hey with the best sig game, I like your nominee! I made the box of crayons thing but it looked good until BF2 and other people started to copy it...-- 17:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Ya, FB100Z is very creative and good with CSS. By the way I have also updated the true MLNnav template which is what I think you were originally asking for. I had updated the menu, which also needed some attention. 17:04, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :yes I copied FB100Z's sig to make my sig9 BUT I took the code and made it my own, a problem on this wiki is that people just copy and then do not change it(I copied FB100Z and made it my own now BF2 in his talk blog is a direct copy of mine, SSgt's is a direct copy of mine and Verrell123's sig2 is identical to mine!) so I think we need to tell users: ''It's Ok to copy how I got started here but then you have to make it your own by changing the color and size in px and stuff. Get what I'm saying?-- 17:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I know what you are saying, my signature is a copy, with tweaked colors, of FB100Z's signature when I first arrived at this wiki. However I have learned to stop worrying about who has copied what. I just accept that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. 22:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) can you please deatle can you destory all of the spam pages thanks! :Ya, I had just enough time to block him. I just finished deleting all the pages. Thanks for catching all those non-mln pages!! 17:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) may you be my friend on mln i am pikachumatthew im pikachumatthew i need some elements too you said i should go to you if i needed help Rank 7 Now that you are rank 7 would you like me to give you totemic Turtle for Free??? if you want it reply on my talk -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 22:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) help admin excuse me streetracer213 refuses to give me 50 clicks worth of items 35 of those clicks are no longer needed i still need 400 thornax and 2 iconoxs favor he hasnt delivered this yet plus those 35 clicks are wanted back street racer213 owes me lots of stuff now (Pikachumatthew) :I am sorry but there is nothing I can do. I can't force him to give you the things he owes you and he has already been banned. I would suggest you talk to one of the official store staff, in particular User_talk:Ajraddatz is an admin. They may be able to help you. If nothing else they may remove Streetracer213 from the official store. 01:03, March 22, 2010 (UTC) for pages For article mainspace pages can we use proper english and indent the paragraph? (:)-- 01:16, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately the wiki software hates spaces and does everything in its power to combine multiple spaces into a single space. Trying to create properly indented paragraphs would be a pain and inconsistent with every other wiki. Using a blank line to separate paragraphs is the standard. 01:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ok just wanted something to edit and hitting ":" is not that hard-- 02:44, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::But, ":" indents the entire paragraph, not just the first line. 03:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :test test test test It does?...-- 03:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :If you create a paragraph long enough to wrap you will see that the entire paragraph is indented to the same level. But it of course takes a long paragraph, which I am hoping this paragraph will be long enough on your screen, to wrap and show the results. Did this paragraph wrap like I have described? 06:15, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I tried it on a article and well here too so your right, is there something we could to like: :text text text more text some for text and still some fore (do not end with ) :text text text more text some for text and still some fore (do not end with ) -- 23:37, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I am sure there are options available but they would require the contributor to know and properly use html or wiki markup which kind of defeats the purpose of having an easy to edit platform for sharing information. 23:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :that is true but most of the people here know HTML and stuff, anyway I think colorful good looking pages are cool not dull yet colorful userpages, it seems the only reason they have HTML is for making cool personal pages because we do not use it (to much) in the mainspace-- 23:45, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Skrall's BIO Code Hello. You edited my home page. Unfortunately, I don't have a BIO Code Red Flag Sticker. I have, in fact, a BIO Code Skrall Sticker. See http://feast-or-fa.mine.nu:325/~morbus/Screen%20shot%202010-04-01%20at%207.35.37%20PM.png. I'll be changing my page back shortly. *Everything* I am recording on my pages is done at that time and verified with what I received, etc., etc. --Morbus Iff (talk) 23:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Archive can u archive my talk? verrell123Talk 10:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC)